His name is Link
by rarmaster
Summary: The Doctor and some Hylian girl have a child. But destiny wants their son for something else...


alright!! before you kill me for this idea read the story (and the note i've put at the bottom) then you have permission to kill me if you really want to!!

* * *

"Good, he's not too much like me" he said. Alice looked up at him, and then back to the baby in her arms.

"What do you mean?" she asked

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her. "Hello! I've got two hearts!! It would be really odd if you went back home with a baby that had two hearts." He looked at the baby again with an inquiring expression "in fact he doesn't look a thing like me at all."

Alice looked at him again "what do you mean? Not even some family member that had blond hair? Brother, sister, parent, cousin?" she was starting to seem frantic "I don't know, previous incarnation?"

The Doctor shook his head "no… and the genes wouldn't have passed on between incarnations. I think…" he paused for a second and then asked "no one from your family?"

Alice shook her head, getting even more worried. She looked at the baby again, hoping desperately that what she thought was happening wasn't actually happening.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked "what's so important about blond hair?"

Alice turned back to the Doctor, face filled with horror. "Blond hair, blue eyes, and he's the spitting image of…" she trailed off

"The spitting image of…?" the Doctor inquired, starting to pick up some worry

"This is not fair, not fair at all" Alice muttered starting to pace around the TARDIS. "My sister and I knew it was going to happen to one of us, but I could have sworn it would have been her. Why is it always me?" she started muttering other random things, only stopping when the Doctor placed his hand on her shoulder and say quietly, but sternly: "Alice!"

She turned to him, and groaned. "Sorry, I worry too much."

The Doctor laughed "I think you worry just enough" he said. She laughed. "Now tell me," he said "why is it you're worrying so?"

"Considering where I came from and who the possible ancestors of my family… I think you know." Alice said

The Doctor frowned, putting on a fake expression of confusion. He did know what she was talking about, and where she probably was going with it, but he liked to hear her rant and ramble about something much like he would, and loved to let her when she got the chance, so he would fake confusion again and again just to have her ramble. "I'm not sure if I do" he said, trying his best to sound innocent.

"I was born in Hyrule, and most likely my ancestors, or specifically ancestor, was the last Hero of Hyrule."

"Really?" the Doctor said, and his surprise was only halfway fake. "Any other indication of this?"

Alice shook her head, and handed the baby to the Doctor. "I probably am over reacting." She waited for the Doctor to respond, and when he didn't she started to worry. "Don't you think Doctor?" she waited again, and again received no response. "Doctor?" she asked again, she looked at him and was surprised to find on his face a look of horror that looked a lot like the one she was wearing earlier.

"You alright?" she asked

"I'm fine, but the baby isn't…"

"He's not!?" Alice asked, now as worried as ever "what's wrong with him?"

"How uhh… many Heroes of Hyrule have there been?" the Doctor asked

"I don't know," Alice replied "about twenty. What does that have to do with him though?"

The Doctor didn't say anything, but handed the baby back to Alice and looked her in the eye. "Doctor?" she asked "what are you doing?"

He didn't say anything, but held his fingertips to her temples. "I'm sorry," he whispered "this might hurt a bit"

Alice bit her lip hard in preparation of what pain might come. All she felt was a slight pang and then she felt her mind opening. Next thing she knew a sudden rush of images overwhelmed her. She recognized nothing but a blur, but understood that these were flashes of heroes's pasts. She felt the baby be lifted from her arms and the images stopped. Alice looked at the Doctor, who was now holding the baby and looking at her with a concerned look.

"You alright?" he asked. She nodded.

"It has nothing to do with what you did, it was all him" she nodded towards the baby.

"You understand what's wrong with him then? He has memories upon memories that don't belong to him stacked in his mind. He might just have as much stuffed into his head as there is in mine" the Doctor let out a small laugh, and then continued "and you know that no human is supposed to have that much information in their head. Especially not a child."

"Yeah, even if we aren't exactly human…" Alice said with a small laugh. The Doctor looked at her, truly confused. She rolled her eyes and pulled a strand of hair behind her pointed ear.

"Right…" the Doctor said, remembering. Kind of.

"So how did this happen, exactly?" Alice asked.

"I honestly don't know. Probably had something to do with the time vortex or something." The Doctor said with a shrug.

"Can you do anything about it?" Alice looked at the Doctor expectantly. He got a very thoughtful look on his face.

"Can you?" she asked again.

"Maybe. Here," he handed the baby back to her and placed his fingertips on the baby's temples. He took a deep breath and a look of deep concentration fell across his face. After a few moments of silence he backed away and looked at Alice with a slight grin.

"I think that worked" he said "not sure how long it will last though, his mind's a tough one, like mine. He should at least be 13 or so before it wears off, unless there's something that's capable of reawakening these memories just because he's on the same planet as it, and that's very, very, _very_ unlikely."

Alice briefly thought of something that could possibly be capable of doing so, but discarded the thought. She smiled at the Doctor. "Thank you"

There was a moment of awkward silence between them, and then the Doctor went over to the TARDIS controls and started flipping switches and pressing buttons. Alice walked over slowly.

"So this is goodbye isn't it?"she asked. The Doctor only responded by a slow nod, and refused to look at her.

Alice bit back the tears that formed in her eyes. She could just tell the Doctor was doing the same. She had never seen him cry. Not once. She almost wish he would now, but knew he wouldn't.

The TARDIS landed. Alice sighed and set the baby down on the nearby chair. The Doctor turned to her.

"I at least want a hug before I go" she said. The Doctor smiled and pulled her into a deep embrace. They let go after a few moments, and looked at each other. They both knew that this would be the last time they would ever look at each other's face.

"Goodbye Alice"

"Bye Doctor"

Alice scooped up the baby and headed out the TARDIS door. She patted the exterior of the TARDIS with a small smile just as the Doctor poked his head out.

"What did we name the baby?" he asked

Alice looked at him, her heart feeling as if it was going to break. "We didn't, destiny did. And his name is Link."

The Doctor nodded and went back in. Alice backed up and watched with tears in her eyes as the TARDIS disappeared.

"Goodbye Doctor" she whispered, before heading back home.

* * *

tottally random, i know, but i came up with the idea randomly and wrote this down. turned out better than i thought it would. this is also an alternate universe begining to my other fanfic The Master Sword Issue.


End file.
